


Crimson

by Rebecca14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human Keith (Voltron), I posted this on amino first, Lance is a mermaid, M/M, Oneshot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca14/pseuds/Rebecca14
Summary: The mermaid seemed to be waiting impatiently, swimming back and forth, his tail flickering annoyedly. A few times he slightly stuck his eyes just above the water and looked around, before diving back in with a sharp pout covering his long face. The mermaid continued like this for what seemed to be ages as the sun began to set, before he suddenly perked up, looking in the direction of the shore as if he heard something. The sound of a small motorboat seemed to be approaching from the distance, and while most mermaids would take this as a sign to scram, this one stayed; still flicking his long tail annoyedly.I posted this work on the Voltron Amino first, so if you recognise it, it may be from there!





	Crimson

White light reflected off the clear ocean, moving down in sharp ripples through the depths of the water and slowly fading into darkness as it got deeper and deeper. Suddenly a shadow of blue flickered through the light; moving so fast it was hardly visible. The movement stopped when it was still far from the shore, revealing a long, sparkling viridian tail covered in scales that vividly reflected the white light in multiple directions. The tail faded off to reveal a strong tan body, with wide shoulders sprinkled in dazzling blue scales. The mermaid turned, and his face was revealed; deep navy eyes reflecting the sparkling light even more than his tail. The mermaid had strong cheekbones that turned into scales at the edges, and thin, pale lips. His short russet hair floated out behind him, gleaming perfectly in the water.

The mermaid seemed to be waiting impatiently, swimming back and forth, his tail flickering annoyedly. A few times he slightly stuck his eyes just above the water and looked around, before diving back in with a sharp pout covering his long face. The mermaid continued like this for what seemed to be ages as the sun began to set, before he suddenly perked up, looking in the direction of the shore as if he heard something. The sound of a small motorboat seemed to be approaching from the distance, and while most mermaids would take this as a sign to scram, this one stayed; still flicking his long tail annoyedly.

Soon the sound of the motor cutting off sounded through the water, and the mermaid seemed to take this as a cue to swim towards the boat. The mermaid hesitantly peaked his head out of the water to look at the side of the boat, before reaching for the edge and pulling himself up to look in at the contents of the boat.

Inside the boat sat a young man whose soft obsidian hair flowed down to his shoulders, and was wearing a crimson jacket that wavered slightly in the wind. Black pants covered his thin legs, which had moved so that he was leaning forwards, towards the mermaid. The man’s violet eyes were big and apologetic as he looked into the mermaid’s navy ones, and he reached a pale hand forward to place on top of the mermaid’s hand.

“Look, I know I’m late-”

“Late!? I’ve been waiting here forever!” The mermaid pouted slightly as he stared into the man’s eyes, “why do you and your stupid mullet always have to be like this Keith?”

Keith groaned, leaning back slightly, “are you kidding me Lance? You are the one who is normally late… and I don’t have a mullet!”

A wide smirk fell across Lance’s face as he used the strength of his broad shoulders to pull himself up higher, “mhm, whatever you say, Mullet~”

Keith furrowed his thick eyebrows and let a frown fall upon his soft lips, “Lance it’s not-”

Lance rolled his eyes as Keith started to speak, and reached forward to grab the other’s jaw, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

Keith let out a soft gasp against Lance’s lips, his cheeks slowly painting red as he leaned forward, holding the back of Lance’s head gently as they embraced.

The two stayed like that for a while, with Lance resting his arms on the side of the boat, and Keith leaning in as close as possible without the boat tipping. They stayed like this; talking, laughing, arguing and embracing until the sun had almost set, just a thin line of light disappearing over the horizon.

Lance placed his hand on the side of Keith’s cheek, knowing it was time to say goodbye for the night. Keith smiled back at him, his eyes filled with sadness, also knowing that it was time for him to leave. The two exchanged a soft kiss, their lips just grazing before they both leaned back, Lance’s hand lingering on Keith’s cheek. They shared one last knowing look before Lance hesitantly moved his hand away, lifting his arms from the edge of the boat and moving back into the dark water, his head still peaking out the top.

Keith glanced away from Lance like he always did, not wanting the other to see his pained expression. He reached back to the motor and froze,whispering out a soft “I love you” before turning on the motor and driving quickly back in towards the shore. Keith didn’t look back, not wanting Lance to notice the single tear glimmering as it made its way down his cheek.

Lance stayed where he was, staring fondly at Keith as he moved farther and farther into the distance; even until Lance could see him no more. Lance floated there in silence as the sun set and the moon appeared. He let a bittersweet smile cover his face, knowing Keith would be back tomorrow but also knowing that they could never truly be together.

Eventually Lance sighed and dove, quickly disappearing into the dark ripples of the water, his tail flickering once in the moonlight.


End file.
